fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallucinations
Hallucinations are a common game mechanic that the player Mary Schmidt can experience throughout the nights at Candy's Burger and Fries. Shadow Candy Shadow Candy is a very dark blue figure with phantom like eyes, and sharp looking glowing white teeth. It usually spawns on the Main Stage on Cam01. Shadow Candy is stood on the Stage in the same spot as Candy, and when he does spawn, the star decorations on the ceiling turn purple. However, the figure is looking at the camera. When the camera is put down after seeing the figure, its head will rise up from the window in the middle of the office. The head is similar to Golden Freddy's head in the hall of FNaF 2. Shadow Candy returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2, but he only appears in the minigames of this game. After the release of the third game, Emil Macko reveals that Shadow Candy is the CAT's soul, in his noncorporeal out-of-animatronic form. He started off as a Shadow CAT in the third game, but by the first game, he had evolved into what he is now. Minigames Shadow Candy only appears in this game in Night 6 minigames, in all of them (three). In first minigame on this night he starts from Main Party Room, and player have a objective to follow him. Shadow Candy will lure the player till Parts & Service room, then he disappears, and then technician in this room, runs to Old Candy (player), with some sort of tool, probably trying to disable him. In the second minigame on this night he only appears on the kid's drawing. In the third, and last minigame, he will guide the player into The Office, where the depressed kid sits, and after Old Candy will walk over to the kid, Shadow Candy will guide you to the Main Hall 1, where a man stands, pushing the child. Old Candy will then approach the man, ending the minigame. Origami Cat This Hallucination appears in Cam10 on top of the spare Penguin body on the left side of the table. The Origami Cat has almost the same color as Shadow Candy or could be an origami of Candy or maybe even Old Candy, or it could just be an origami cat, not representing any character. This also appears in many different areas of the game, which also appears in the "The End" screen. 362.png|Origami cat appearing in one of the endings 881.png|Origami cat appearing in Parts & Service 884.png|Origami cat appearing in Backstage 1 Shadow spooky.gif|Shadow Candy Screen Shot 2015-08-25 at 4.43.44 pm.png|Shadow Candy at the window FNaC 1 Trivia *Shadow Candy's eyes have a resemblance to the phantom animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *The way how the player summons Shadow Candy to The Office is strikingly similar to Golden Freddy in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, though, he never had a kill screen after looking at him for too long. He seems to be fended off in the same way. *Shadow Candy is one of the animatronics not to appear in the Extras menu, others being the Markiplier Animatronic and Reverse Puppet. *He appears to have the same eyes as Reverse Puppet from Night 1's feed and The Rat's from Night 6's feed. *He is the only animatronic not to appear in Emil's "Thank You Too!" image. *He is one of the animatronics not to outright kill the player. Two others are Markiplier Animatronic and the Penguin. **He does cause the game to crash after observing him for too long, however. FNaC 2 Trivia *It is very likely that Shadow Candy's purpose is to be a protector, since he guided Old Candy to The Office, where the sad kid was located, and Old Candy cheered him up. He also guides the player to the man pushing the child. *Shadow Candy shares his appearance with Candy, but existed before him. Hallucinations Hallucinations